The New Sunset
by durteelilsecret
Summary: Bella has had a pretty great summer, but as it comes to an end she's starting to sense that something is wrong, but what can it be? Edward promised that he would forever be there for her, but how long is forever...?  From the original writer of Sunset.
1. Light

-!-

I am not the creator/writer/author of Twilight—wish I were, (kinda) but I'm not.

A/N: Be forewarned, I am a very…comedic person. I like—no, LOVE to laugh and I will probably put TONS of humor in the story. You might not think it's funny, but I find some stuff hilarious, so just bear with me. I will probably mostly stay in the fluffy, and every once in a while go to lime, but probably rarely will you see me at full out lemon. But then again, you never know. If you don't get it, just ask. I don't mind answering questions, actually I love it. Cause it's like helping people, in an odd way. Anyway, here's my story…

-!-

*I thought that something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. There was something that had left the relationship. Not I know that he says he loves me, but sometimes I just…I just feel so far away from him, even if he's sitting right next to me, and I'm wrapped up in his arms.*

Chapter 1: Light

The blistering heat of the sun baked my skin as it broke through the blinds and crept into my room.

"Ugh!" The colors I hated the most I had to deal with just about every day, especially since summer started. Yellow and Green, a.k.a. Sun and Grass. Bleh.

"What is it?" I turned to hear the world's most beautiful voice come out of the world's most, beautiful face. It brought be out of my daytime nightmare. (Irony. lol.)

"Oh…nothing" I looked away from his piercing eyes not wanting to be dazzled (and blushing at the same time), but snuggled into his cold chest. (If he could get sick, it would be a chest cold. Get it? Sorry, late night humor, bear with me—sorry, anyway…)

"Oh, won't you tell?" Then he started to kiss the base of my neck and at an excruciatingly slow rate and kissed all up and down my neck, and around my jaw. _Damn him._ (No pun intended ) He knew what he was doing and he was doing it _very_ well.

"Huh?" I had completely lost my train of thought—heck, it had derailed, turned around, and taken on a brand new conductor. (;])

"Something was bothering you…" He tried to help me remember. "Oh yeah," but then he started blowing ever so lightly in my ear. "Um…"

"Yes, I'm listening."

"And…" He pushed me further, but started kissing me…again…all over. If he wasn't lovin' this, I was.

"Um…" We were now lying on my bed: him incandescently holding his weight above my body.

"Yeah. Keep going." He was absolutely lovin' this. I could practically feel the smirk that was glued to his face.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" He asked innocently

"Dazzle…me," I gasped. He had flipped us over so that I was he was lying on his back and I was straddled on top of him.

"Well then…" _Kiss_. "We're just gunna have to…" _Kiss_. "Do something about that then." _Kiss_. "Won't we?"

Sometimes I seriously think that he likes it when I lose control when we're together.

Usually when discussing my "future," and talking about becoming a vampire, I did it wisely. But now, with what was going on, my mind couldn't think straight, curved, or looped. (lol. More of my nighttime humor—this is what happens when you're low on sleep and high on story writin')

"I have an idea," I muttered. I totally wasn't thinking. As you can tell, that happens a lot.

"Bella." All the teasing and fun was gone now.

_Damn him_. "Edward," I whined. No pun intended

"Bella. We've already been through this, and—" He turned his head and looked out the window.

"If you would just listen and change me—"

He glared back and I stopped.

"Bella, we've had this discussion, I'm not taking away your soul-"

"But I don't want it, so you wouldn't be '_taking_ it' as much as me giving it to you." Just like my virginity. [Too much, too soon?] I giggled.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No matter how you phrase it, I'm not making you a monster like me." Ok, so this was the real reason. "You're not a monster, neither is Emmett, he's more like a teddy bear. Jasper is…cautious, but still no monster. Carlisle is Carlisle. He works with humans and blood for a living. On a daily basis. Esme could never harm…even a worm in the dirt in her garden."

"Worms are good for the garden."

"If you're going to criticize me I will not talk to you." I got up and went to my desk. "But there are others who despise my disgusting human guts." I opened my laptop. I turned it on.

"Rosalie would never do that. Not funny."

"Did I say Rose?"

"Bella."

"Edward."

You hurt my-"

I checked my email. One new message: Mom. *sigh*

_Hey Bella, Hunny,_

_Florida is still amazing, you should come visit. You'd love the sun, and if not, it'd love you. Lol. _Wow, did my mom really just use "lol"? _Phil is doing great; they've really welcomed him to the team, of course after initiation. You wouldn't believe some of the things he had to do._ (A/n: I might just put up a list of things later. Maybe if I get enough reviews *wink, wink*) _But he's ok. I think. _

_Dear Mother, _

_I am glad that Phil is getting along with the team and that you are both having such a wonderful time. Edward says hello, to both you and Phil. Charlie is … well, Charlie and Alice misses you bunches. You would love to watch her torture me –I mean, take me shopping. __Esme would love to do some gardening with you. I can't wait until I see you; we will definitely try and work something out. _

_Love, _

_Bella_

"Aww, tryna make me look good with your mother?" He smirked.

"No. I was just being polite." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Aww, so you don't want the lovely Mrs. Renee to like me?" He made the worst fake pouty face.

"Lovely?" I uncrossed my arms and turned to face him.

"Why yessss, you had to get your amazingly, beautifulness from somewhere,"(insert Bella rolling her eyes here) "and Charlie's not really up to par or anywhere near my taste or preferences."

_Sigh_. "Dork."

"But you love me," he smiled.

I spun my chair back around and casually uttered, "no, not really," while raising a newly plucked eyebrow thanks to Rosalie. I'm actually starting to think that she enjoyed that much more that she should have. His smile slowly faded. It was _hilarious_. I looked at his face as laughed. Before I could say anything my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Bella." At first I was really scared of what she was going to say, but then she surprised me with: "Oh My Gucci, Prada & Versace! That was great, well not great. I loved your face. He actually believed you a little and the way that you looked was so realistic. Nice work. I'm such a spectacular teacher."

"Uh, thanks."

"Ok, well gotta go. He seems to be a little…upset." Then she whispers, "Just throw a little bit of that cute stuff that I taught you around and you should be good to go. He-never mind. Bye."

"Uh…k. Bye." I looked over to Edward and he looked a little sad. So I hopped up and strutted over to him, where I sat down, and then turned so that I was straddling him.

"Aww, did I hurt your wittle feewings?"

"No, I knew that you were joking, I just didn't know you would be so…believable."

"Well, that thanks goes to Alice."


	2. Summer

-!-

I am not the creator/writer/author of Twilight—wish I were, (kinda) but I'm not.

-!-

Chapter 2: Summer

This summer was sad, yet kind of fun. I went swimming, when Edward could go. He always pressed me to go when the sun was bright and the water just right, but I hated the thought of him being stuck inside while I wasn't enjoying myself without him.

Another word comes to mind when I think of summer – Alice. She got me a bathing suit – I take that back—bikini. But anytime I wore it, I usually had on some shorts and a tank top or an oversized shirt, usually Edward's. I loved the smell of his clothes; it was so refreshingly pleasant, that it was intoxicating, practically coma inducing.

_Ha—Take that Alice_, I thought to myself, if she was going to buy me pieces of cloth (and call them a "swim suit"), then I was going to wear them how I wanted. I just noticed something: when anyone else buys a swim suit, it is a swim suit, because it is an actual suit. But when Alice buys a swim suit, it becomes more of a bathing suit, because I know I wear more than that when I take a shower, seriously.

I hated being seventeen, yet I didn't want to get older, either. I hated having the body of a fifteen year old—no, not the average fifteen year old, my fifteen year old body. Most of the girls my age are…pretty…well rounded, if you know what I mean. I can't remember the last time I grew, any. No boobs, no butt—nothing. I'm worse than a stick, I'm a twig. Edward always calls me "perfect," but sometimes I don't feel that way, especially when I compare myself to him. Every time I do, he would always throw out all these ridiculous things about me being absolutely breathtaking and exceedingly beautiful, all that jazz.

"Bella…Bella, wake up." A familiar voice was coming from outside my head, it wasn't the beautiful, velvet voice that I was so used to. So, I rolled over, away from the too-cheery voice and was about to throw the covers over my head, when they were [sic] snatched surprisingly quickly out of my hands.

"What the-!" was all I could managed to choke out. I'm not generally a morning person, and people who have a tendency to [sic] being **be** annoying—all the time (because they don't need sleep) don't make me feel any better.

"Come on Bella, up, up. I have a surprise for you."

Oh great, another one of Alice's famous surprises. Most of the time when Alice has a surprise relating to me, it usually isn't a good one—at least not for me, that is—but it's great for her.

"We get to go shopping!" She sang. Sometimes I seriously think Alice is going to bust at the seams, if she could. But if she were have a vampiric fit and blow, it would be kinda awesome. If that were possible. This incredibly, entertaining notion made a slight, sly grin sneakily slither across my face. "But we just went shopping, yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that! Can't we ever take a break?" Even though I knew Alice would never drink my blood, I sometimes think she likes draining me of my energy-repeatedly, just for the fun of it.

"Where's Edward?" This was not the typical way that I was introduced to the new morning. I was not used to being woken up, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"He's … somewhere. If you hurry and get dressed like a good girl, then I might tell you." Stupid, psychic, no sleep-needing, bubbly vampire! I couldn't stand it when Alice used Edward against me like that. Though I shouldn't, I constantly worry when he's not near me, especially when he's not there in the morning to wake me up from my sometimes sound slumber, to his exquisite features. It always brightens my day. But I would never allow any of them to know that, especially not Alice or Edward. I knew that it would make them displeased, and maybe in some weird way, a little disappointed. And I may be human, but I'm not crazy, most of the time. What sense does it make for a poor, helpless human being worrying about two super-fast, super strong, extra-enable vampires? I truly find the thought kind of amusing. "Fine," I said as I got up and looked at my alarm clock. It said 8:57 A.M. Alice had probably intended on gettin me up outta bed at 9:00, and this rate, by uncovering me and using my one, true weakness against me, she was going to win. As usual, her vision was coming true.

**A/N: I think that Bella can sometimes be...for lack of better words: a pansy. And in my opinion, she's too needy so if you all will bear with me, I think I might make her just a bit more independent. And she'll have a really good friendship with Alice and maybe some others. Her relationship with Edward will probably be a little different. Heck, she might even toggle a little more between Jacob; I'm contemplating that a little. Thank you. Enjoy.**


	3. Shopping

-!-

I am not the creator/writer/author of Twilight—wish I were, (kinda) but I'm not.

-!-

Chapter 3: Shopping

"I'm shopping at the mall, just shopping at the mall, mall, mall, mall, mall, mall, MALLLL!"

"Alice! Shut. Up. Please."

"Reowr. Somebody's a grumpy-umpuss. Whadya have for breakfast, a big bowl of "Meanies"?"

"I'm not grumpy, I'm annoyed and tired and I want -"

"To see Edward?" She interrupted.

"No..."

"Liar. Well after this next store, then you can have lunch." I rolled my eyes; this was literally the 5th store we had been to. We stayed in each store for at least an hour/hour inna half. I barely had enough time to smuggle a Hot Fudge Sundae Pop-tarts—the best kinda E-VAH! Which I scarfed down my throat after our first hour when I told her I "had to go to the restroom."

"I'll have a … cheeseburger and medium fry."

"Really Bella, you should be eating healthy."

"Thank you Alice. And I would like a lemonade please." I turned and looked at Alice, "what, it's _healthy_."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, _I'd_ like an apple yogini and a chestnut salad."

"Doesn't matter, you're just gunna throw it up anyway. *coughs "bulimic*"

*GASP.* The server behind the counter shot Alice a look. He was sizin her up. She looked healthy-ish but then again, don't they all? At first?

"It's not true! I don't. I don't!" Ha ha. Alice might kill me later. But it is _so_ worth it.

He gave us our food and we walked away. I snuck a peak and the guy was still eyein her.

"She's right you know?" And there it was, the voice of my angel to come and ease my misery away. "Hey Bella." He smirked. He was trying so hard to hold back a laugh.

I blushed. "Hi Edward,"

**A/N: I do not condone or sanction (I think that those words mean two different things but I'm not sure.*) anorexia or bulimia. They are both very serious conditions. While I was editing, the "quip" just popped into my mind and I typed it. Sorry if it offends anyone. It wasn't meant to in any way, shape or form.**

***Don't you just love how you use words and everyday phrases that you don't even know the meaning of? Ex. That's highway robbery. I mean, I guess it really would be something if a robber robbed a person while they were driving at speeds of 65/70 miles or more.**

**I am also currently taking application for a beta. All applicants need apply. Thus thereby making you an applicant. Wow. If you are confused, so am I.**

**Also, I love to joke around and really say some crazy **** sometimes. But just bare with me. I also have a… preference. If you can take the time to read someone's story – review it. I will be going back to all the stories that I can and posting lovely reviews, so please try and do the same. Think about how wonderful and mushy you feel inside when you yourself get a review. **

And with that I continue. I didn't realize how short the chapter was since I hadn't even opened the file in like... 2/3 months. But with a growing fanbase (?) and steady review...ers...reviews. Then I will hopefully be updating more often. I will also be out of school soon for a MUCH needed "Hannaukah/Christmas/Kwanzaa/Santa Claus/'Hollyday'/Holiday*/Peace on Earth" Break. Sorry, that was a bit much. I was crew for this one, little musical production that won Region and went to State, you may (not) have heard of it: Children's Letter's to God. I have a stage crew shirt. Anyways, without any further ado... more of Chapter 2, but it might actually be changed to Chapter 3, but that's another story.

_And there it was, the voice of my angel to come and ease my misery away. "Hey Bella." He smirked. He was trying so hard to hold back a laugh._

_I blushed. "Hi Edward."_

Then he walks up to me and slips his arm around my waist. "Actually, I think you're right, she is unnaturally skinny." All the while Alice is glaring her little eyes out and Edward is just lovin this. I hope she's not thinking anything too vile towards me. She's no Rosalie but she is plenty dangerous in her own way.

"Now Alice, that is not necessary."

"Wow, what is she plannin on doin to me?"

"Nothing." Liar.

"Just the most horrible thing that could ever happen to you." Mwah ah ah (Alice)

Now, "horrible" is very...broad, what's horrible to one person isn't necessarily "horrible" to another. For example, if Alice were to say she would turn me into a vampire then I would gladly take on this **horrible** punishment. But to Edward that would be horrible. Whereas, my type of horrible is more towards unlimited and constant "Bella Barbie," haha, I would be a "Bellaquin". (A/N: like my new word? :}]) For the rest of my life. Maybe I could—

"Isabella Marie, don't you even think about doing such things."

"Really Alice, my first _and_ middle name? So douchey." They looked at me like I was crazy. "What? Don't act like you've never heard it before, you live with Emmett."

"Good point."

"It's just, coming from you it sounds so…"

"Vile?" I used an innocent, mousy voice.

"Ha, ha, hee, hee, ha, ha "

*cough* "hoe."

Now I could have sworn I heard her utter something on the lines of "witch," more or lrss, but then again I can't really trust my boring ole human ears.

"How's the burger?"

"Delicious." I said while taking another huge bite and grabbing a hand full of fries.

"And you Alice, how's your salad?"

*cruch* "Just. *crunch* Freakin. *crunch* Fabulous." (A/N: too many crunches?)

"Good." I took a big sip of my drink. The lemonade had a tantalizingly, tart taste. (A/N: saw that 6 times. Fun, huh?) But that was what made it so darn decadently delicious.

"Well, now that we're all here together I think we should take a break-"

"YESSSS!" Alice shot me a look of death.

"And go see a movie."

"Oh, sounds lovely." I hugged him.

"I heard Easy A was ok, and we are trying to blend in to our teenage counter parts," he said to Alice just loudly enough for me to hear.

Then I leaned in very closely and whispered, "good choice, I heard it was very…provocative, or was it promiscuous? They're both kinda the same aren't they?" While asking the question I ever so gently and totally nonchalantely placed my hand on his thigh. Nothin wrong with that, right?

"Bella," he chastised.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Please don't do this," He said.

"Do what?" I slowly moved my hand back and forth.

"That. Now stop it."

It was obvious he was straining to keep his voice calm. So I just said, "ok," and he sighed. "I'll finish up in the theatre." Ooh, naughty, naughty Bella, I think you and I are going to get along just fine. I thought so. I love the conversations I have with myself, they are very…revealing and inspirational…? I turn back to Alice, having ignored her for a full 2 minutes. She was steamed.

"Well, looks like it's time to go see that movie." Good thinkin Edward.

"I'll get the drinks and popcorn."

"Carry you really carry all that?"

"What do I look like Edward, a tiny, little human?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Well now that we have established that, Eddie and I will take all 283 items to the car."

"327."

"'Smart-Alice.' Told ya she was sneakin' and buyin' other things."


End file.
